Ten years
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: PJ thinking about his true love on the day she was murdered


**TITLE: Ten years**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: One more day**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: PJ/Maggie**

**SUMMARY: PJ thinking about his true love on the day she was murdered.**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

PJ was in his office in Melbourne police Station. He was looking at two photos. One was of Maggie by her self and the other one of the two of them in the pub celebrating there engagement with friends. Maggie was sitting on PJ lap as they look at each other with smiles on their faces. He remembers that night in how happy they both were not knowing that things are going to change for not only for them but friends and family as well in the next few days.

He picked up the phone to make a phone call then he left his office and drove to the prison where Pat Doyle is serving a life sentence for killing Mick. When PJ was shown to visitors area Pat walked over to him and they both hug before sitting down at the table. 

"PJ this is a surprise, how are been"

"Busy, you"

"Keeping out of trouble, are you ok mate"

"I'm going to mount thomas in few days"

"Case"

"No" he looked down at his hands Pat thought about it

"Oh gee ten years, you miss her" PJ looked up

"Every day Pat. I'm miss Maggie so much, it hurts. I thought it would get easier as time goes on" Tears starting form in his eyes.

"I know what you mean. I was so angry with what Mick did and what he becomes. I lost all my kids in under a year No parent shouldn't go through that"

"I agree"

"At least you got Barbie and his mates"

"It taking to long. At least they are long gone but the drug problem is still out there"

"that is true, are you going to see Tom and Chrisy?"

"I'll visit them. But I'm going to go and talk to John Cole about having you out for the day so you can come with me to where Maggie ashes is"

"That would be great if you can but if you can't, I'll understand" PJ stood up then Pat did

"I'll see if he can see me now"

"It great seeing you PJ"

"you to Pat" PJ turn and walk to the door where guard open it for him while another guard walked over to him

"come on Pat"

"Yeah" he said sadly

"You know the detective"

"PJ yeah, he was engaged to my daughter Maggie" They walk to another door

"What happen, did they break up" Pat didn't say a thing till the officer opens the door and turn to Pat

"Maggie was murdered by Mick my son, the bastard lie to me to PJ. He murdered my little girl. I was full of anger and rage, when I found out it was him that killed Maggie I shot him five times the same amount time he shot Maggie" the prison guard look at Pat in shock

"I knew you were here for killing a cop but didn't know it was your own son"

"now you know, he was a dirty cop, he killed not only Maggie but three others plus another dirty cop who was going to spill the beans but Mick killed him to shut him up. But he managed to talk to Maggie, he had evidence on a disk, he asked maggie to take it to some lawyer but she gave it to the one person whom she trusted, Mick. He killed her two days later. They found the disk at his place four years later, after the password was cracked, the commander asked PJ to lead the task force in going over every thing that was on the disk. There was so many dirty cops, PJ arrest them all. Mick name was on the disk"

"I read about that, it was the biggest take down in victoria history"

"It was. PJ he wanted and got to take down the main man himself, he did it for me but manly for Maggie, he finishes off what she started" They walk down the corridor

"At least it over"

"But the problem still out there, families being destroyed because of drugs. I lost all three of my kids in under a year. No father should go through that"

"I agree, no family should. May I ask why the detective was here to see you" Pat stop then the guard did he turn to Pat

"It will be ten years this friday when Maggie died in PJ arms. He going to mount Thomas to special spot where her ashes is. He going to ask John Cole if he could let me out for a couple of days"

"He might let you out for the day but under guard"

"it's better than nothing" then they started walking again.

Few days later PJ walk into the police station where he press a buzzer and waited. The door open and a young officer walked out "Hello can I help you"

"Yes Tom Croden in"

"Yes he is who are you sir" PJ show him his ID

"Detective Hasham, come on through"

"thanks" the officer let PJ through.

PJ walk into the office area to see the place hasn't changed since he was last there. He recognised one officer who walk out of the kitchen, when she saw him

"PJ" she walked quickly up to him and they both hug

"Hello Kelly" when they pulled apart

"This is a surprise what are you doing here"

"visiting, is Tom about"

"In his office"

"Thanks, still having drinks at Chrisy"

"Yes, are you going to join us tonight"

"don't know" then the phone rings

"I better" then she rain over to where the phones are.

PJ walk over to the Tom office and knock on the door then open it and stuck his head in side and smile "You know that they aren't good for you"

Tom was just about to take a bite of his custard square when he looked up to the voice and was a shock to see who is it "PJ"

he put his slice down and pick up a napkin as he stood up to wipe his hands then walk around his desk as PJ walk in and they shook hands and hug.

"How are you" tom ask

"Ok you"

"Good, I didn't know you were up here, is it a case or Maggie" PJ sat down as he looked down at his hands

"I remember the date PJ, how are you coping" Tom sat next to him

"I miss her Tom everyday. I try to move on but..."

"I know it was the same with Nell and Grace. We never forget them"

"I know, Maggie she would have been sargent by now, married with three or six kids"

"Three or six kids" "yeah" PJ said with a chuckle remembering Maggie and him talking about it

"She wanted three and I wanted six, we even talk about names. Patrick and Margret" Tom put his hand on PJ shoulder

"I had no idea"

"No one did"

"did Jo know"

"she knew that I still love Maggie, when she talked about kids and having our first born name Patrick, it reminded me that what Maggie said"

"Why did you and Jo broke up"

"she overheard me talk to Cornie Sharp when I talked her down from the sucide. We talk about great love, she said Maggie name and I always will love her. I didn't know that Jo was listening. She told me she can't compete to a dead woman. It hurt me with her saying that."

"you did try to move on"

"I guess I couldn't, it like I was cheating on Maggie"

"I know what that was like but it took time"

"Yeah"

"Are you staying at the imperial?"

"Yeah I haven't been there yet"

"does Chrisy know your in town"

"not yet" they talk for another five minutes before PJ walk out of Tom office and police station.

He drove to the Imperial and walk in side with his bg. He saw Chrisy at the bar talking to couple guys so he walked up to the bar "What does it take to get a drink around here" Chrisy turn to say something then froze then smile

"PJ" she over to him and gave him a hug "What are you doing here, this is a surprise"

"I'm here on personal things, any chance of getting a room for a couple of days"

"sure, come on let's get you sorted" they walk around to where PJ sign in. then she gave him a key "When your settle come on down for a drink"

"I will later"

"Ok" she passed him a key then she returns to the bar while he walked up the stairs to a bedroom.

He sorted out his bag then he left to go where Maggie house used to be. He saw a new two story house built where the old one used to be. He then drove to the old police station used to be which is now a house. He went to certain spots thinking about Maggie including the spot where he first met her. He smiled at the memory as he was fulting with her not knowing she was a cop.

It was just before six when he returns back to the pub where he had dinner in the dining room. Then he joins tom at the bar for a couple of drinks before Tom left for home so he went up to his room for the night.

Then next morning PJ drove to the spot, he got out of the car carrying a container of red rose buds that he brought from a florist that morning. He walked over to the spot and sat down. He pulled out the photo of Maggie and look at it while tears were falling down his cheeks.

He was like that for over an hour when he heard two cars showed up. He didn't move and inch. When Tom and Christy showed up, Tom was in uniform. They turn when another car showed up. They saw two guys in uniform getting out then one of them help someone get out

"that Pat" Christy said. They walked over to where Pat is

"Tom Chrisy"

"Pat what are you doing here" the guard remove the cuffs so he could shake tom Hand and give Crisry a hug.

"PJ spoke to the prison governor about today. I only can stay four couple of hours"

"PJ would be happy to have you here" Christy said

"Same here, where is he"

"Over there" tom said nugging with his head

"thank" Pat walked over to where PJ is and sat down next to him putting his arm around his shoulder.

"did you know Pat doyle" one of the officers asked

"Since police training, his daughter Maggie was station here in mount thomas for seven years"

"He told us on the way here about what happened. I feel sorry for him but he did break the law"

"I know he was so angry so bitter, I was consuming. But PJ he didn't give up, when he had time he worked out it was Mick that killed her and set a trap but he didn't expect Pat to show up" 

"We got drug problem in prison, Pat he good with the younger ones that come through. He sort them out telling them about what drugs do to them to there family and friends. He even shared about what happened to his own kids and others who died because of the drugs. He was really tough on the dealers"

"Question is did it help" Chrisy asked

"It did with a lot of them, two return to prison soon as he found out he gave them a clip around the head and yell at them"

"Let me guest call them stupid barstads" tom said

"yes, we didn't intervene but we did keep an eye on them. When he found drugs he finds the person and gave the guy a clip around the head and yell at him then he walked over to a guard and pass us or another guard the drugs he found and said "silly prick. then walk away"

"that sounds like Pat alright" tom said.

They saw Pat and PJ stand up then they saw a container between them and watch them toss it into the air. They saw the red rose buds go up then down as the wind catch them and blow them one way.

They stay there for ten minutes before turning around and walking over to where the others are "PJ, are you ok" Chrisy asked

"Yeah, there one more place I want to go"

"where" the guard asked

"Railway yards" Pat said

"Why there" the other guard said.

PJ walk over and got into his car and drove away. "That is where Maggie died in PJ arms" Tom said

"It fifteen minutes from here" Christy said

"that fine by us we will follow you" they got into the cars then drove to the railway yards. The guards follow tom.

When they got there and got out, they saw PJ holding dozen red roses in his hand. He walked over to the old building and in side. The others followed not far behind him till he stops at one spot and went down on his knees. They saw his shoulders shake as he bent over, putting the roses on the ground.

"Is that" the guard said quietly just as Pat step ford and got down on the ground next to PJ

"Yes that is where she died in his arms," Tom said Remembering that night when he showed up, seeing a blanket over her body and the shock PJ was in at the time.

PJ and Pat sat there for half an hour before they got up from the ground and hug each other for a minute before they pull apart then they look down where the roses are then turn around and walk over to where the others are.

"Thanks for coming Tom, Chrisy" PJ said

"any time" tom said

"I know it after one, why don't I get some food for you all"

"We can't go to the pub" Pat said

"You can have it at the station" tom said

"thanks" the guard said

"PJ" Tom asked

"you guys go ahead. Thanks for every thing" then he walked away

"He got that same look as he did ten years ago" Pat said

"He really hurting even after ten years" Christy said

"come on" tom said

At the police station Tom and Pat share some stories with the two guards, Christy and five officers that know PJ before his transferred to Melbourne. They even talk about Maggie and PJ which made them smile even laugh with the things Maggie and PJ did. The talk for over two hours before they had to take Pat back to Prison. Pat said his goodbye to them all.

"tom check on PJ will ya, I got a bad feeling"

"He will be fine Pat"

"not this time Tom, it worse"

"sure he only here till tomorrow then he heading back to Melbourne"

"Ok but my gut tells me something is wrong"

"I'll check on him after work"

"thanks Mate" Pat got into the car and Tom close the door and watch the car drive away.

That night Tom saw PJ at the pub, he just finished his drink of orange juice before walking out and up the stairs.

Half an hour later Tom went to knock on PJ door "PJ" there was nothing so he turned the door handle and open the door.

The lights were off which he thought was odd so he opened the door wider as he walked into the room. From what he can see that PJ wasn't in bed but he notice his bag on the bed and an envelope next to it. He step ford and pick it up and shine it to the light it said 'whom that find this, give it to Tom Croden'

Tom walked back to the doorway and open it just as Christy saw him and walked over to him "tom"

"it from PJ" he then open it and pulled out a fold up letter, he opened it and read what it said

"On this night ten years ago at seven twenty four, my greatest love Maggie was taken from me. I try to move on but my heart wouldn't let me. I suffered every day since she died in my arms. I made a vow the day her ashes were scattered. The vow was to find her killer and make him pay for taking the women who I love away from me, her friends and family. And the other vow was to take down the ones who behind the drugs and made Mick become a dirty cop. I keep those vows and I did get the ones responsible for killing of Maggie. Justice has been served. Now on this night at seven twenty four i'm going to join my greatest love Maggie. By the time you get this, i'll be with the woman I love. PJ Hasham" Christy was shock with tears in her eyes, then she looked at her watch

"tom that in twenty minutes, where would he go" Tom thought about it

"Railway yards" He close the door then they quickly walked down the stairs and into the pub where the group are

"Everyone get to the railways yard, contact Kelly and Josh tell them to meet us at the railway yard"

"Boss what going on?"

"Just get there" then he and Christy walk outside and got into his car then drove to the railway yard.

PJ was at the yard on his knees where the roses are, he was looking at the photo of Maggie. He was holding his back up gun in one hand. He looked at his watch it showed seven twenty three. He looked at it and he heard cars coming towards the yard. When it reach seven twenty four. He raised his gun and pointed at his chest

"We will be together soon Maggie" he kiss the photo like he kissed her ten years ago just as she past away in his arms.

When Tom and the others arrived they all heard 'BANG' coming from in side, so they all ran into the yard with their torches then stop when they saw body. They step closer. Tom crouch down when he saw Maggie photo in PJ hand. He put his hand on PJ neck then lower his head

"call the corner, he gone" tom said then he stood up and walked back out side when Christy step ford

"No, don't say it" he started to cry again

"He gone" he hugged her as she cried.

Hours later PJ body was removed from the seen. The corner told Tom that there was nothing that could be done, he was shot in the heart. Later that morning Tom made a number of phone calls, then he drove to the prison where he spoke to the governor while one of the guards went to get Pat. When Pat walk into the governor's office.

"tom this is a surprise... what wrong"

"you better sit down Pat" Pat sat down

"tom what wrong"

"PJ died last night"

"what, how" Tom past him the letter. Pat read what it said

"My gut was right, I knew something was wrong, but did you keep an eye on him"

"I did, I saw the letter a minute sooner. My team and I arrived at the railway yards, we just got out of the cars when we heard the shot"

"could you save him"

"there was nothing Pat he was shot in the heart" Pat shook his head

"I knew he was going through a rough time but I didn't realise how depressed he was. I can't believe he gone"

"You and me both. He loved Maggie so much. He kept his vow and now it was over for him He finish off what Maggie started"

"Now he not suffering any more" Pat said

"Pat" he turn to John

"Cause of the circumstances, i'll let you out for the furnal"

"thank you John. Tom can you let me know"

"I will"

"Who taking care of PJ furnal" Pat asked

"It was already taking care of"

"Ok"

Three days later as PJ wishes, the funeral was at the same church where Maggie had her ten years earlier. All of PJ friends and workmates showed up. Ben and his three kids showed up. So did pregant Dash and her husband and three year old son. Nick, Zoe and there twins three year old. Pat showed up with two guards who was in normal clothing.

Laura that Mick wife and her three kids were also there since PJ been helping them out when money was getting tight and he was a father figure to the three of them. They all called him uncle PJ and knew that he loved there auntie Maggie.

After the funeral they all went to the hall for refreshments and talk about PJ about what sort of guy he was.

Two days later it was the reading of the will. PJ left the money to laura so she wouldn't have to worry about finances for a long time. His insurance, sale of his two homes and police super would go to her. There was enough so the kids wouldn't have to worry about money for college and there was enough to pay off the mortgage on her new home since she sold the one she and Mick had after his death.

Two months later on the same day as ten years ago. Laura and Pat toss PJ ashes into the air in the same spot as ten years ago. Then the three kids toss container of roses into the air and watch it being carried by the wind. Then they return to where the cars are when they look at the stone plaque that got PJ and Maggie name date of birth, death and the engagment photo on it. Plus there was a spot where there are flowers next to it. They all return back to there cars after saying their goodbyes.

Before Pat got into the car he looked over to where the stone and plake is. He saw PJ standing there then there was a light like the sun behind him, he turned when a figure appears next to PJ. It was Maggie. PJ turn and cup Maggie face then kiss her.

They wrap their arms around each other while smiling then turn to Pat who got tears in his eyes. They wave to him as he gave a small wave bay. Then they turn around and walk towards the light then the light was gone. He got into the car still looking at the same spot smiling knowing that they are reunited one last time.

The End.


End file.
